


L'innocence

by malurette



Series: Des gens en arrière plan [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Drabble Collection, Gen, innocent passerbys, maybe a bit of meta
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour les enfants qui n'appartiennent pas déjà à un autre sous-groupe ;1ère vignette : les enfants du Général Hakuro, Ça n'était pas leur faute.2ème : Nina Tucker, Papa faisait de son mieux.3ème : la petite Kiri et le Dr Mauro.4ème : Menny, Les choses et les gens.





	1. les enfants du Général

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Général Hakuro peut être un bon soldat et un homme horrible, mais ça ne devrait pas affecter ce qu'il est comme père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Les enfants du Général  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **les enfants du général Hakuro  
**Genre : **gen/drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **chapitre 4/épisode 5  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Les enfants Hakuro étaient encore trop jeunes pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer les complexités du monde des adultes, de l'armée, de la politique. À leur niveau, ils pensaient juste que leur papa était le plus fort du monde et qu'il protégeait le pays et ses habitants. 

L'irruption de la violence en plein milieu des rares vacances où ils pouvaient le voir un leur laissa des cauchemars durables. Un méchant, du sang, leur papa battu, insulté, la peur, la _terreur_... 

Même sans pouvoir deviner qu'elle puisse être justifiée ou non, l'attaque de la Brigade Bleue fut pour eux la fin de l'innocence.


	2. Nina Tucker et son papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les petites filles, normalement, finissent toujours par grandir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Papa faisait de son mieux  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Nina Tucker et sa famille  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **tome 2/épisode 7/épisode 4  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Nina est une petite fille heureuse, même si Maman est partie. Elle est encore trop petite pour être malheureuse de toute façon. Elle a Alexander, son chien plus gros qu'elle et si affectueux, comme compagnon de jeux quand Papa est trop occupé pour lui consacrer du temps.   
Papa l'habille, la nourrit, tresse ses longs cheveux qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée de couper. Il la borde le soir quand il émerge enfin de son laboratoire. 

Oui, elle est petite pour l'instant, mais elle grandira, et d'ici là, elle oubliera qu'ils avaient eu une vie de famille différente avant le départ de sa mère.


	3. Kiri et le docteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout le monde au village aimait le Dr Mauro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Un bon docteur  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Kiri, Dr Marcoh  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **chapitre 8 ?  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Kiri, il n’y a pas si longtemps encore, était terrifiée à l’idée de devoir aller voir le docteur. Forcément. Quand on a besoin d’aller voir le docteur c’est qu’on a mal, qu’on ne se sent pas bien, et on a facilement peur. Mais le docteur Mauro est gentil, il prend son temps pour la rassurer sur ses bobos et ses maladies, et quand il la soigne, il utilise rarement des désinfectants qui piquent ou des potions amères : le plus souvent il utilise un flacon rouge qui brille et qui chauffe. C’est bizarre, mais ça ne lui fait plus peur.


	4. Menny et les choses de la vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tant de choses à apprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **La vie, la mort, les objets et les gens  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Menny  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : tome 5  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Menny a cinq ans quand elle apprend la différence entre les objets et êtres vivants, et le fait que les animaux meurent. Elle n’a encore perdu ni grand-parent ni voisin ni – heureusement – amie et ne réalise pas encore pleinement que ça veut dire que les personnes, ses proches, elle-même, peuvent mourir aussi, mais comme elle tenait beaucoup, beaucoup à son chat, elle commence à s’en faire une idée. 

Chico avait un statut particulier, un jouet plus indépendant qu’une poupée, un membre de son foyer sans être exactement de sa famille, quelque chose dont elle prenait soin…   
Elle apprend la perte.


End file.
